


Wild

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Implied Relationship, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Poem (it probably won’t be a long one however), with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From the prompt thingXue Yang centric
Kudos: 1





	Wild

The boy with the injured pinky,  
he is wild, even at such an age.   
A young boy, maybe eight or nine.  
He had been injured a year or   
two ago by those terrible men...  
Now he is wild, untamable it  
truly seems.

Years pass by and then he is  
twelve, and still just as wild.  
Perhaps he has become even   
more wild than he was before,   
like a horse who has never known   
love and closed doors.

A teenager in the blink of an eye.  
Now he has a sword and goes  
with a vengeance to those he  
believes deserve it, all of them...  
Wild child, murder boy who   
practices demonic cultivation  
learned from a creep...

Then he is an adult, with two  
husbands and some cute  
children, one all grown   
and with a wife and one  
of her own, the either but   
a sweet teenager still.  
He is...

He is no longer wild.  
He loves his husbands  
and youngest child.

(Last paragraph and part reference him being reborn and finding them hundreds of years later. Oh look, they are mentioned.)


End file.
